Chosen Ones
by AKBCardfightFan998
Summary: Eight children, eight digimon... How will their life be turned upside down when they finally found their eighth member? Find out in this story! DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV and Digimon!


Hi again readers! I am presenting to everyone a new story! It's going to be a mix of a few digimon series, so hope everyone won't mind! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Now then, let's start!

Kai's POV

I sighed for don't know how many times today... Another boring meeting again... I looked up at the building looming tall above me as I entered it. There was an elevator as I entered it and went to the top floor. Once I arrived at the top floor, I was greeted by two maids as they led me to the meeting room again. I sat down as I looked around. Tokura, Leon, Ren, Christopher Lo and Koutei have already arrived.

" I thought you guys would be too busy to come." I said

" Well... Takuto-kun sent a helicopter over to SIT and we had to slip into it without anyone noticing..." Koutei said

I just stayed silent as I felt a vibration from my phone. I took it out and opened it to see a message from my erm... crush, Aichi. I opened the message and read it.

' Kai-kun, I didn't see you today. Did something happen? Miwa-kun said you rushed out of school immediately after the bell rang. If it's a private matter, then it's fine for me! You don't have to tell me! I'll be seeing you tomorrow if you're coming! I want to fight you soon! -Aichi'

I closed my phone and kept it away while hiding a slight blush as I heard the door opening and Takuto entered. He sat down at his seat as we waited for him to begin the meeting.

" So... Has none of you encountered the eighth one yet?" He began asking

Most of us replied with a 'no' or a shake of our heads.

" This is trouble..." Takuto sighed

" We know how important the eighth one is but it's hard to find or detect that person. I'm sure that person hasn't even awakened their powers yet." Ren said

" Yes, you're correct. Even my own powers can't detect him... But seeing that most of us were Psyqualia users..." Takuto said, looking around

I knew what he was about to say as I slammed my hand on the table, which startled them.

" For the last time, Aichi is not the one! How many times must I repeat myself?! True, amongst all of us chosen ones, there's more of Psyqualia users but what's the last possibility of another one?!" I ask

" There's a bit of truth in what Kai said. Even when we had club meetings together, Aichi never showed any signs of being the eighth." Tokura said

" But there's that possibility of his powers not awakened yet surfacing again..." Leon said

" We're in quite the jam here..." Koutei said

" But there's one more thing... There's been readings of a faint appearance of the eighth, however, after a few seconds, it disappears off radar immediately." Takuto said

" That's odd..." Christopher Lo said

Suddenly, an alarm rang as a screen was sliding down. It was a radar and there was a marking on it before it suddenly disappeared.

" It disappeared?!" Leon exclaimed

" But that area is..." I exclaimed

I gritted my teeth as I quickly got up from my seat and ran towards the area where I saw the marking was on. No doubt about it... That place was... I saw a familiar blue hair near the area as I quickly caught up to him.

" Aichi!"

Aichi turned his head around to see me and from the looks from his eyes, he was quite surprised.

" Kai-kun?! What are you doing here?!" He ask

" Aichi, are you hiding anything from us?!" I ask, a little bit too harshly than I expected

" W-What...? I don't understand what you're talking about..." He said, his voice wavering

" I know you're hiding something! What is it you're not telling us?!" I ask again

" I don't know... I don't know what you're talking about, Kai-kun..." He said, his voice wavering even more and tears glistening in his eyes

My eyes widened as I realized how harsh I'd been talking to him, even though it wasn't his fault...

" Aichi, I'm sorry... I-!" I gasped when I saw a light shooting out beside him

I quickly dodged the light as Aichi gasped as well. He turned behind as my eyes widened.

" Neon, no! I'm sure he didn't mean it! Don't hurt him!" Aichi was talking to what I presume what the eighth... digimon

" Digimon...?" I muttered

" Kai-kun, I'm so sorry! I have to go back now!" Aichi quickly apologized as I quickly grabbed his wrist before he could run

" Please wait, Aichi. I have something to say to you..." I said

I exhaled silently as I looked over to Aichi and leaned in to kiss him on his lips. I could feel his breath hitch as he returned the kiss. Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere.

" Kai, you're still in public." The voice said

My eyes snapped opened as I released the kiss and turned behind to see my partner digimon, Agumon.

" A-Agumon!" I exclaimed

" Yo! I couldn't stand the drama and came out!" Agumon said

" A-A dinosaur?!" Aichi exclaimed

" It's okay, he's my friend or should I call Partner Digital Monster, Agumon." I introduced

" Yo! I'm Agumon!" Agumon greeted

" H-Hello..." Aichi greeted

" Kai. We should go back. The others are calling us back." Agumon said

" Alright. Aichi, come back with me. There's also something else you need to know." I said

He blinked as I brought him back to the building. I sat him down the moment we entered the meeting room as a maid brought some tea for him.

" Please drink some tea to calm yourself down, Aichi-kun." Takuto said

Aichi nodded and slowly sipped his tea before placing it back down again.

" So... Where's your... Digimon?" Takuto ask

" Digimon? You mean Neon?" Aichi ask

He looked over to me as I nodded.

" Neon. Come on out, they are my friends." Aichi called beside him

The digimon that he called 'Neon' appeared the moment he called it out and it was really beside him. On closer look, it looks like Neon is sleeping or something.

" I'm sorry... His form is like this when we first met as well..." Aichi explained

" Is he... sleeping?" Leon ask

" Something like that... Neon told me that only I can awaken his true powers, but I don't how... That's why he's like this... Because it means that his powers are still sleeping..." Aichi explained again

" What's his full name?" Takuto ask

I raised my eyebrow and so did the others. It's a weird question coming from Takuto.

" Neon Messiah..." Aichi replied

" Neon Messiah... Hm... How did you meet him?" Takuto continued asking

" Well... I was still a child back then but Neon was with me the whole time. For some odd reason, only I could see him... You see, Neon only shows himself if I ask him to or if he wants to... So, whenever I'm in public or even at home, Neon would always hide himself like just now..." Aichi explained

" So that's why the marking on the radar always disappears after a short period of time..." Chris said

" Yeah..."

Aichi suddenly turned towards Neon as he nodded and Neon disappeared.

" Neon said that he figured that if he kept appearing, enemies might just come... Ever since I was young, whenever Neon appears for long periods of time, he can be detected through aura sensors... Enemies would then arrive and try to capture me and Neon." Aichi explained

" Do you know the reason why?" Takuto ask

" No... The both of us just do our best to protect ourselves and those around us so that they don't get involved... It's worked for so many years but it would also mean the enemies getting stronger as well." Aichi said

" Well, let me tell you. All of us gathered here in the meeting room are the chosen ones including you. You're the eighth chosen one." Takuto said

" Huh? The eighth?" Aichi ask

" Yes, and you being the eighth carry a strong power inside your body. That's why Neon can only awaken his powers if you utilize it properly." Takuto explained

" I see... By the way, what's a Digimon?" Aichi ask

" Digital Monsters to put it short. They're our partners, being the chosen ones." Takuto said

" So... Where are your Digimon?" Aichi ask

" About that..." Chris said

" They were pretty busy yesterday and..." Kai said

The door opened after a light knock as a few little creatures entered to sit on the table in front of their respective masters.

" Wow! So many and so cute!" Aichi exclaimed

" This is our Digimon but because of a little battle yesterday, they all reverted back to baby digimon. They'll need to recover their strength back for awhile. Did you guys have a good meal?" Tokura ask

" Yes!"

" They spoke!" Aichi exclaimed

" This is my digimon, Pichimon. Well, that's currently." Leon said

" My digimon is Leafmon. Also, this is just currently." Christopher Lo said

" My digimon is Relemon. I don't have to say anything else since it was explained before." Tokura said

" My digimon is Dodmon!" Ren said

" My digimon is called Zerimon." Koutei said

" And lastly, my digimon is Puttimon." Takuto said

" But it's weird... Why didn't Agumon revert back?" Aichi ask

" Kai didn't let him join in!" Ren pouted

" I see..."

" Can we go back to the issue at hand here?" I ask, annoyed

" Okay, okay. Now then, let's start the meeting. Well, first... Here's your Digivice, Aichi-kun. We've been keeping it safe for you." Takuto said, passing Aichi a white with a mix of rainbow digivice

" A Digivice?" Aichi ask, looking at the digivice

" It helps your digimon, meaning Neon, to get stronger. Plus, it can even protect the signal that he's giving out without having to disappear more often. All you have to do is load him into the digivice to let it scan his data and then his signal will disappear even if he goes out of the digivice." Takuto explained

" Amazing! Would you like to try it out, Neon?" Aichi ask

Neon appeared again and went into his digivice.

" So... It's currently scanning his data, right?" Aichi ask, showing it to me

" Yeah. It'll take awhile but his signal will still be protected." I replied

" I see."

" Now then, I'll explain what you can use for the digivice. It's basically a link for you and Neon plus you can help him with evolution." Takuto explained

" Evolution?" Aichi ask

" Yes. Right now, he could be at either the Rookie level or a baby digimon like ours. You can evolve them but that requires a certain amount of bond you two must have. And there's another use for the digivice. Whenever you encounter a digimon, an alarm will ring when it's close by and show you the recorded information of the encountered digimon." Takuto explained

" I see..."

" You don't know how annoying it is when it starts to ring in the middle of classes... Sometimes, I have to pretend that I didn't hear a single thing and then excuse myself to somewhere." Tokura said

Aichi could only laugh awkwardly.

" Well, and that's it for today. Welcome to the team, Aichi-kun." Takuto said

" Y-Yes! I-It's my pleasure!" Aichi stuttered

The meeting finally ended as we walked out of the building. There was a beeping sound as Aichi took out his digivice.

" Does this mean that the scanning is complete?" He ask

" Yeah. Now, you and Neon are officially part of the team." I replied

" Wow! It's just that simple, isn't it?" He ask

" Yeah."

" Kai-kun. Can I go to your apartment? You can teach me everything you know about this digivice." He said

" Sure."

I saw his smile widening as he looked back at his digivice. I smiled as well. We arrived back at my apartment as we entered it. I motioned him to have a seat in front of the television as he sat down and I did the same. I taught Aichi everything I knew about the digivice and he was listening really well and learnt the functions with ease.

" There. You've learnt everything you need to know about the digivice." I said

" Thank you, Kai-kun! But what about evolution?" Aichi ask

" Your body will do the rest of the job once you've awakened the evolutionary stage." I said

" I see... So it's like magic, like my body would move by itself?" He ask

" Yeah."

" Amazing!" He exclaimed

" And, Aichi? Sorry for telling at you just now... I was just surprised and couldn't help myself." I said

" It's okay. I forgive you." He said

I smiled and kissed his forehead as he blushed.

" Well, let's put that aside for now. I'll go cook some dinner for us to eat." I said

" Can I stay over tonight?" He ask

" Why?" I ask

" U-Uh... I just want to be close to Kai-kun... That's all..." He said, twiddling his fingers shyly

" Okay then. But make sure you inform your family, alright?" I ask

" Yeah!"

He went to inform his family while I went to make our dinner. Once we finished our dinner, we took turns to shower and he borrowed my clothes, which were too baggy for him. After that, we went to sleep in each other's embrace...

~ The next morning~

We woke up in the morning and got ready for school. After breakfast, we quickly washed our dishes and I escorted him to Miyaji High, promising that I would wait for him after school ends, and left for Hitsue High.

* * *

Aichi's POV

I entered my class after waving goodbye to Kai-kun. Class soon started as I waited for time to pass... Suddenly, my digivice's alarm rang.

 _" A digimon is close by?!"_ I thought

The whole class was looking around for the source of the sound as I quickly turned it off while everyone was distracted. I heaved a sigh of relief as class continued but I couldn't relax... There's a digimon nearby and I don't even know what it is... What if it's here to harm the students? I don't know what to do... But a scream cut my trains of thoughts off as I saw that Naoki-kun had opened the door to check out what was going on. There were monsters chasing a few students... Are those the digimon? What should I do...? Before I could think about anymore again, the digimon came into our classroom and the whole class was screaming... I quickly checked my digivice while everyone was distracted again and saw the data written.

 _" Mushmon, a mushroom digimon. It throws bombs in multiple directions and maybe poison?!"_ I thought and panicked

Oh no... This'll be trouble if it does throw any bombs... And it did... It had looked over to me and threw one of its bombs at me as it exploded.

" Aichi!" I could hear Naoki-kun's voice calling me...

But there was no pain... Slowly, I opened my eyes to see smoke dissipating in front of me as I saw Neon, invincible and that he had blocked the attack. I knew I shouldn't call out to him because it'll cause suspicions.

" Who are you?! Ruining my fun!" The Mushmon shouted

Neon had to appear because of that and I couldn't believe my eyes... Because of the direct hit, he was injured quite badly...

" Neon..." I muttered

Mushmon took out another mushroom bomb and threw it at Neon as I quickly shielded him and took the hit.

" Aichi!"

" Are you okay?" I whispered

Neon seemed to nod as I got up. I looked over to Mushmon as I gritted my teeth. It was definitely going to throw more bombs but what can I do...? I want to help everyone around me but I just can't...

 _" Aichi. I know that you can do it. We've been together for so long and I know that with your current ability, you can summon my own and as well as your powers."_ Neon was talking in my head

Summon... Our powers? With my current ability, I'm sure if I try... I can do this... To protect everyone... I looked down at my right hand as I saw a surge of white with a mix of rainbow on it.

 _" Digisoul?!"_ I thought

I remembered how Kai-kun told me about it... It's based on the feelings and bond of both Tamer and Digimon... If it's appearing now means... I suddenly felt the familiar feeling of knowing how to use the Digisoul now... As if my body was moving by itself, I held up my digivice.

" Digisoul Charge!"

I slammed my right hand with the Digisoul on the top of the digivice as the screen glowed and Neon digivolved. I did it...

" Asleep Messiah..." I muttered

I saw my digivice showing the data as I looked at it.

 _" Asleep Messiah. A Rookie level Digimon. He may be small and has his eyes closed along the way, the glowing sphere of energy around him detects his enemies, even in a few distances away. His special attack, Spiral Flare, blinds the enemy while attacking them with its silent movements and scythe like arms."_ I thought

 _" This is not just my powers, it's part of yours. Thanks to you, I was able to digivolve. Now I can defeat Mushmon."_ It was Asleep talking

Asleep charged at Mushmon. Even as Mushmon throws his bombs at him, Asleep would just slash them away and move forward. With a single strike of his scythe like arms, Mushmon reverted back to a DigiEgg, from what I see in front of me is an egg after all...

 _" Now that I'm at the Rookie level, I can now go even higher and since I didn't use up most of my powers, I won't revert back to Neon Messiah and will stay as Asleep Messiah until after my powers are drained."_ Asleep said

" I see..."

Suddenly, I felt my vision blurring as I started to collapse... That's right... I forgot about the poison from that bomb that hit me... Yes, the bomb that had injured me was a poisoned one... The moment I hit the ground, my vision slowly turned black as I heard voices calling out to me before I was surrounded by darkness and my consciousness faded away...

~ A week later~

I opened my eyes as I got used to the light around me... I looked around and found myself in a very unfamiliar room... My body feels really weak and it was hard to move... But more importantly, where am I...?

Suddenly, the door opened as I saw Kai-kun and he had a very shocked face as he ran to me and hugged me tightly.

" Aichi, I was worried about you!" He exclaimed

" Where am I...?" I ask, my voice cracked a little

" You're in the Tatsunagi Corporation building. You were asleep for a week." He replied

" What...? A week...?" I ask

" Yeah. I wish I had made it sooner to your school... By the time I arrived at your class, you were already lying on the ground with blood spilling out a little." Kai-kun replied

Oh... Right... My arm had been hurt by Mushmon's poison bomb...

" How did you get rid of the poison...?" I ask

" Takuto helped out. Other than Cray, he knows many things about the digimon and their various poisons. He managed to extract it before it reached your vital organs." He replied

" I see... But what happened after I fainted and when you found me...?" I ask

" I saw the DigiEgg and Asleep Messiah. It was obvious that DigiEgg belongs to a Mushmon, so I panicked when Ishida said that you were hit by one of its bombs. I then quickly carried you back here while Tokura calmed the school down." Kai-kun said

" Oh right... What about the school...?" I ask

" Memory erasure is difficult for us, so Takuto had to request the school to stay silent about this whole thing... It was troublesome but it was necessary." He said

" I see... But how was I out for week...? It's so weird..." I said

" Takuto said that the poison knocked you out and since you hung onto your consciousness while it was still spreading, you had to rest for a few days." He said

" I see... What about the other digimon in the school...?" I ask

" I took care of them before going to your class since Tokura's digimon is still a baby." Kai-kun replied

" Oh... I'm glad the school's alright... How long will it be till I get my strength back...?" I ask

" A few more days, I guess. Until then, continue resting." Kai-kun said and pulled up the blanket for me

" Thank you..."

I feel so tired and weak... I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep...

* * *

Kai's POV

I placed a wet cloth on Aichi's forehead as I looked at his sleeping face... I rubbed my eyes as I yawned. I stayed up almost every night to take care of Aichi, waiting for him to wake up... Luckily, he finally did... There was a knock on the door as it opened. Takuto was standing there.

" Takuto."

" How is he?" He ask

" He just woke up. I was about to call you but then he fell asleep again after asking a few questions." I said

" Naturally. He's tired from fighting the poison for too long. After that, his energy drained away and now he has to recover all his strength back again. No matter what happens... Nothing has to happen to him... He's much to important to have anyone get their hands on... With his still unawakened powers, to be able to get that Digisoul is incredible..." He said

" I know... Is there a way to stop his Digisoul signal from going to the radar?" I ask

" It's not that simple... We're lucky his signal only came up for a few seconds. If the enemy arrives with his Digisoul as a signal... There's no telling what they have planned... Either way, Aichi-kun is in danger of being captured... Don't tell me you forgot how long he had to suffer seeing everyone Reversed...? I knew why you reacted that way in the meeting room before we found his signal but... This just had to happen, I guess..." Takuto said

" I didn't want him to be the eighth... He's suffered too much... I didn't want him to get hurt again but... Like you said, it just had to happen..." I said, putting my hand gently over Aichi's

I'll do anything... Anything to help Aichi get away from his fate... The fate of getting used by people who desires his powers... It's always this way for him... Always getting into trouble even though he doesn't know a single thing...

" Well, I'll be leaving now to leave you two alone. Take care of him." Takuto said, leaving the room

I took Aichi's hand and caressed it gently.

" Im so sorry, Aichi... I never wanted to drag you into this mess..." I said

" It's okay..." A voice said

I looked up and saw Aichi awake.

" I don't blame you or anyone else, Kai-kun... I chose to do this myself... I don't mind if I get in trouble... I just want everyone to be safe..." Aichi said

" I didn't want this to happen... I'm sorry..." I said again

" It's fine... I don't mind taking the suffering again... If everyone is safe, then I'll be happy enough..." Aichi said

" Aichi, I-!" I was startled by the sound of the door opening but before I could turn behind, something electrocuted my neck as I collapsed onto the floor

" Kai-kun...!"

I tried to get up but the electricity had my body temporarily paralyzed. I couldn't do anything as I saw the men carrying Aichi out and with him being so weak, he couldn't put up a fight against them... What a bad timing to have Asleep and Agumon having lunch...

" Aichi..." I said

" I'll wait for you..." Aichi muttered

" Stop it... Give Aichi back..." I said

I saw Aichi's eyes closing again... He's too tired... Where's the others when we need them...?! And how did those men even infiltrate the building...?!

" Aichi...! Aichi...!" I shouted, reaching my hand out

Someone... Please... Save Aichi... That was the last thing I thought before I blacked out...

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! So what's going to happen to Aichi and Kai?! Find out in the next chapter! I'll be updating the other stories soon! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
